Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to systems and methods for implementing telecommunications. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention relate to systems and methods for dynamically linking telecommunication bridges.
Existing teleconferencing systems are capable of establishing a telephone conference call or teleconference between multiple individuals. One of the most common methods for establishing a teleconference involves a teleconference host or sponsor (i.e., the individual who desires to have a teleconference), to schedule the teleconference with a human teleconference operator in advance of the teleconference. The operator typically initiates a software application such as, Windows™ Operating Console that provides control of all calls occurring on a particular bridge. Using the software, the operator opens a pre-loaded instance of the call, and the necessary link line(s) for the proposed conference call are preconfigured in a table detailing the proposed call. At a pre-determined point in time, the operator dials to a second bridge, waits for the system or another operator to answer the call, and then manually links the calls by clicking an input on the operator's user screen. As will be appreciated, the aforementioned approach may be labor intensive, may not provide an ability to link calls on demand, and may involve various charges incurred while a call is pre-setup but not currently being utilized by callers.
Thus, for at least one or more of the aforementioned reasons, a need exists for advanced systems and methods for implementing telecommunication connections.